


Argh! Writting!!!!

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm sure you can all relate, Poetry, Words, Writing, a poem of frustration, all those "Argh!" moments, evil english teachers, outlines!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: A series of poems detailing the frustrations of writing (especially when dealing with English teachers).





	1. Outline

I've been told I need an outline.

The idea fills me with dread.

I cant just write the paper -

At least, that's what my teacher said.

Inspiration doesn’t come in lists!

The story flows through my head.

How can I list what I'm going to write

Before I know what I've said?


	2. Another Outline Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More outline frustration.

They say I need an outline,

Lists and numbers in a row.

They say I need an outline,

But the words just want to flow.

They say I need an outline,

Oops, I've written a whole page!

I forgot about the outline,

And skipped to the second stage.


End file.
